You Are The Flowers of Spring
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Brittana FutureFic: Brittany proposes to Santana after being 7 years together.


**This is a one-shot of how Brittany proposes, which I still find cute after reading it over 3 times. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

You Are The Flowers of Spring

Santana and I have been together since we were 18. It will be our 7th anniversary this coming Tuesday. I'm going to surprise Santana and invite her out to a picnic and ask her to be my wife.

She is one of the editors for the New York Times, while I'm a dancing teacher at a prestigious studio.

We moved in together when we left high school, wanting to start our lived together as soon as possible.

Santana was reluctant in letting my cat lives with us.

She's convinced that he doesn't like her, that he's some kind of evil genius cat plotting against her.

I reminded her that he wouldn't hurt a fly, the most sensitive cat I've ever known.

One day, I observed them together, to see if there was truth behind Santana's claim. He was sitting on the couch next to her, eyeing her very carefully.

I had words with him after that, and the next day, he was cuddling up to a very confused Santana.

I now knock on her door, snapping out of the memory.

Her eyes light up when she sees me, pulling me into a kiss. 'Hey babe. What's that?' She says pointing to the basket I'm currently holding.

'Well it's your day off, and I thought we could have a picnic out. I just finished the morning session down at the studio, so I'm free now.'

She smiles, grabbing her keys off the sofa, and taking my hand.

'Of course. It's such a nice day out, why waste it?'

I led her out onto the sidewalk, feeling the velvet box in my pocket, and trying to hide my nerves.

Everything for the proposition was set up, all I had to do was take Santana to our favourite spot in Central Park.

The sun was shining as we walk through the entrance, carefully avoiding the kids chasing a toy car out.

When I stopped, I laid out the blanket and brought Santana down to sit next to me.

My watch ticks over to 1:07pm. 3 minutes.

The skies were blue, not a cloud was present. Everything was perfect.

I look in Santana's eyes and pull our joined hands into my lap.

'When I first met you Santana, I was so hypnotised by you that I tripped over my own feet.'

She laughs at the memory.

'You are so special to me. I can't imagine my life without you. Through every endeavour, you've stuck by my side, always cheering me up when I'm sad.'

I look up and see the incoming man parachuting down. When he's 10 metres from the ground, Santana notices and sees what he's holding.

Plastered on a white banner in blue letters was 'Santana, will you marry me?'

She gasps, looking back to me, on one knee and holding out the velvet box in my hand.

I gaze into her eyes and all I see is love.

'Yes Brittany, I'll marry you.'

I fight back tears as I hug her tightly, slipping the ring onto her finger.

She kisses me, sending me back a bit. It's the most intense kiss we've shared since she asked me to be her girlfriend, 7 years ago.

**1 Year Later**

It is spring time, the flowers blooming amongst the birds, and I stand here at the makeshift altar in Central Park on my wedding day.

I'm marrying the girl of my dreams, and I don't know whether I'm going to faint from excitement when I see her.

The lilies surrounding the arch of the altar were just beautiful, Santana's favourite flower. The wedding guests were now sitting down, watching me twitch nervously.

My dad taps me on the shoulder. 'Hey, calm down Brit. Did you drink from the flask I gave you earlier?'

The flask in question sits absentmindly in my tuxedo pocket, forgotten as soon as I got it.

'No, I don't want that. I'm fine.' I say twirling a lily through my fingers.

The music starts, and I look up, my breath catching in my throat.

She was wearing the most amazing dress, which compliments her wavy hair, and I think I just swallowed my tongue.

Nop I haven't fainted, and as I take Santana's hand now, everything vanishes, only feeling her next to me.

Throughout the ceremony, my heart was threating to burst out of my chest from the overwhelming excitement.

When the minister offered us to express our vows, I turned to Santana, her eyes glowing back at me.

'Santana, you are my best friend. We have been through everything together, sharing in each other's achievements and disappointments. Quite simply, you complete me.'

She's looking at me with the most adoring smile, and I just want to melt in it.

'You have supported me and my dreams, and I'm the luckiest person in the world today because I'm marrying the girl I've loved since I was 8.'

I put the wedding ring on her finger, now shimmering in the dusk light.

'Brittany, you are my everything. I can't imagine my life without you. When I was 12, and you went to play Metal Gear Solid 3 on the Play Station 2, I turned to my brother and said 'I'm going to marry her someday.'

A single tear slides down my cheek.

'You are my soul mate Brittany. I thank the world every day for bringing us together.'

I notice the ring she's putting on my finger is engraved with dancers. I grin. She can't be any more perfect.

'I now pronounce you wife and wife.'

The suns sets behind us as I lean in to kiss her.

**The End**


End file.
